What Happens with Some Luck and a Gun
by kknadal1268
Summary: A story about what happens after Miss Congeniality 2. Rated T for for some Teen language and subjects. The story is way better than the summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens with a Little Luck and a Gun?

By: kk-writing-diva1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, events etc. Warner Bros. Distributed it.

_This is kind of a sequel to Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous. I really hated how Eric wasn't in the second movie at all, and to top it off her dumped her – over the phone! So this is a story, with Eric, called Miss Congeniality 3_

Chapter 1

As Grace walked away from Pricilla's school she couldn't help but think: _I wonder what Eric is doing right this second._

As if on cue her cell phone buzzed, with a text message from Fuller. It read "_Gracie, we need u back at da big HQ pronto! McD Wants 2 tak 2 u!"_

Agent Hart quickly texted Fuller back saying "_Keep ur hat on, im goin 2 SB getin da usual b there in 20 min_"

Grace, got into her car as quickly as she possibly could, she needed to get to Starbucks pick up everyone's usual. She knew she could make it if she put on her red flashing light. As soon as Grace pulled out of her spot her onstar phone (hands-free dialing in the car [FBI agents don't want to break the law!])

"Hello?" Grace said as she pulled onto the road.

"Hart, this is McDonald. I need to talk to you about a few things can you make it back to the office in five?"

"Uh…sir, I'm on a coffee run."

"Great!" He said into the phone. "Does anyone want anything at Starbucks? Gracie's makin' a trip." McDonald shouted to his department. "Gracie?"

"Yeah, I mean yes sir?"

"The usual."

"Alright, I'll be there in 'bout 20."

"Great, then come to my office."

"Ten four sir, bye." _Great! Now I'm gonna get fired if I don't get the usual to the HQ in 20._ Grace thought.

Once Grace was three feet from the door, she saw her crew emerge from the doors: Fuller, Vic – whom she just got in touch with, and is now in training to be an important FBI stylist -, and Joel.

"Okay, here we go, iced venti Passion Tea, for Fuller, and two hot chocolates with wip and sprinkles for Vic and Joel." Grace said.

"Great, Princess, the MD has some big news for you!" Vic said.

"Yes! And I think you'll handle it greatly." Fuller added.

"Come on! She only had 2 minutes to get that coffee to the boss! And by the way, someone is about to become very happy!" Joel said as he shuffled the group inside.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Grace asked as she opened the door. McDonald was doing a computer conference, talking with – who Gracie was guessing – the head man.

McDonald held up a finger. "Great, we'll be pleased to see him again! But may I ask why you are giving him away?"

"He has messed up superbly on a huge mission. He was instructed not to talk and he charmed the suspect out of murdering an agent, but wounding me." The voice did not sound happy. Grace wondered who the agent would be.

"Alright well, we'll expect to see him working in out mitts in three days." McDonald said as he clicked off the video cam. "Hart. We have a lot of things to discuss."

"I hope they're good things, Sir."

"Oh, don't worry they are; Grace I need to ask you a question. If you could run this whole department, as a partner, what would you do?"

"I would do the best I can to follow in your footsteps maybe doing more investigating, why?"

"You're the new assistant boss, Grace. Or now on your command people will call you sub- boss Grace."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sir are you sure? I mean I though you thought I was a screw up?" Grace said.

"Hart, I want you as my partner, you'll get a raise in a salary, and be my first associate. You'll still be able to go on missions, but you'll also be able to concoct them, and run them." McDonald said.

"I'd love to Sir-"

"You can call me Harry or McDonald now."

"Thank you so much Harry! I really appreciate."

"No problem, now I know you applied for an employee talent show."

"Yes?"

"It passed with flying colors it will be Saturday night. So out new friend will be just arriving to see it."

"If I may, McDonald, who is this 'new friend'?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"No Sir, but I really would like to know."

"That just so happens to be something I won't tell you. But I can tell you he's going to be your assistant."

"I have two questions, what about Fuller? And can Cheryl come to the talent show, with all the girls? It's for my talent."

"Fuller is now going to take your old place, and as long as all the pageant ladies have background checks ect. They may attend."

"Great, I have some calls to make, and um is there any assignment you need me to work on?"

"No, Gracie, you have these next three days practically to yourself, but you need to come into the office, who knows what we'll dig up."

"Alright if you need anything I'll be in my office."

"That reminds me, You're getting a newer bigger office, Fuller can have your old one. The new office will have a desk for your new assistant. You can start moving as soon as you wish."

"Thank you Sir."

As soon as Gracie got out she told her friends what had happened. They started to move her things into the new office on the top floor; everyone grabbed all they could and halled it into the elevator. Grace was the first to get to her new office, and the view was breathtaking.

"You have some calls to make, don't you?" Vic said as he put a potted plant on the ground.

"Yeah I kind of do." Grace said.

"Go ahead, we'll finish lugging all this stuff." Joel said with joy.

"Thanks guys, I gatta call Cheryl and the other girls to get an act ready." Grace added.

"You don't have a routine? Well Vic and I'll create one for you – it'll be ready tomorrow morning ready for practice!" Joel said as Fuller entered the room.

"Wow, fancy, smancy!" She said. "I'm not doing the 'dance' thing."

"Oh please fuller it'll be fun!" Gracie pleaded.

"Alright, but you better cut me some slack with the boss."

"Deal!" Gracie and Fuller shock hands.

"You know Sam, I was just about to call Cheryl, so would you want to help me convince her as we design my office?"

"If you'll have me." Fuller joked.

"We'll be back with more stuff Gracie!" Vic said as they exited.

Once the boys were gone, Grace grabbed the phone and dialed Cheryl's number; she put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Cheryl's voice sounded a little confussed.

"Hey, Cher, it's Gracie." Grace said.

"Oh Gracie!" Her voice piped up. "I didn't know it was you. I mean the phone said it was the FBI not BFFLE Gracie."

"That's part of the news! I got a new office!"

"O-mi-gosh! Really!"

"Yes, really, and I got a new office, phone, and I'm getting an assistant!"

"Mmm?" Sam said, as if she said it directly, Grace knew what 'Mmm' ment.

"So anyway remember how you were like 'Grace you should have a talent show!' well McDonald said yes. And that you and the rest of the girls could come and be in it!"

"Really?!"

"Really!!"

"That's fantastic! When is it? When does training start? I'll call the other girls for you, I mean I know you have so much work and you're probably so busy already with FBI stuff, and moving into the office."

"Well, Sam's, and my crew are helping me with the office, but I have no FBI stuff. McDonald wanted me to get the talent show ready."

"Ohh, that's great now you can work on making the dance!"

"Actually Joel and Vic are working on that."

"That's good, well what are you gonna do?"

"Get signs saying 'Talents Show'"

"That's great Gracie. So umm, have you met any guys?"

"What? Cheryl!"

"Well you can't be mad at me for being curious. I mean Grace, you need a man! I thought you and Eric were way cute together!"

"Two problems with that, one he broke up with her, and he's in Miami." Fuller said for the first time.

"Ohh, was that you Sam? Hi!" Cheryl responded.

"Hi." Sam greeted Cheryl on the phone.

"Ladies we're back!" Joel said.

"And we have more stuff – Grace you still have a picture of Mathews?" Vic asked as he went through a box.

"Ohh, see I was right you do like him." Cheryl said.

"Oh Cheryl, it's a pleasure to hear you again!" Vic said.

"And you Vic, hey Joel."

"My pleasure dear, oh, don't worry we have the talent show dance on our plate! We'll be happy to do your make up too!" Joel said.

"That's great guys, but for now can we please stick to helping Gracie set her office up?" Grace asked the bunch.

They all agreed. Eventually the girls hung up. Cheryl said she's call all the pageant girls and get them to come tomorrow to learn the dance. And to be there precisely at noon. Cheryl said she'd come at nine to catch up. They made arrangements for the girls to stay at a lovely Hyatt. Except Cheryl who'd room with Gracie of course. Once her office was set up, and everyone else had left, Gracie got her lovely pink coat and grabbed her purse, and pulled out onto the highway. It was a 15 minute ride home, but that was long enough for Gracie to get very tired. Once she was home she threw herself on her bed and feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh my god, Cheryl! What time is it? Does it matter?" Gracie mumbled as she threw on a bathrobe and walked to the door.

"Hi!" Cheryl said.

"HI, come on in." Gracie said as she noticed Cheryl had three big suitcases of lord knows what. "Let me get some of those."

"Thanks, well Gracie, I'm so excited to work with you again! No offence but you look horrible."

"I just woke up."

"Why, shouldn't you be up? I thought you had to work."

"Crap, crap, crap,crap, I don't mean to be rude, but would you come to the office with me?" Grace almost begged.

"I'd love to, I can help, and there must be a room we can practice."

"There is."

"Great, and we can pick out fits and make up with Vic and Joel!"

"You can do that, or help me with posters." Gracie said.

"I'll help you first."

In ten minutes Grace was ready and Cheryl, well, she got her luggage to her room.

"Come on Cher! I have to get there on time!" Grace said.

"Alright! Oh, nice Stilettos!"

"Right back at cha!" Grace said as she reached for her red light. Five seconds later the girls were on the road headed for a Starbucks.

"Come on Cher I need your help holding all the stuff."Grace said.

"What the heck lady?! You almost ran into me!" A man walked up to her.

Gracie didn't panic, she simply flashed her badge and said "FBI official business, you might want to stay out of this Sir."

Once they were in the Starbucks line, Grace started pushing people aside and said things like "Excuse me" "Aside Sir." "'Ma'am FBI business" "It's a good idea to stay out of this business Sir" Once Grace was at the counter she ordered the usual plus an extra venti Passion Tea Lemonade for Cheryl. The girls grabbed all the drinks and muffins and ran back to Grace's car. Then they sped away to the HQ.

When Grace's car skidded to a stop she jumped out with Cheryl on her heals.

"Hey Greg, I need a badge for Miss. USA, please." Grace said to the security guard.

"May I see your ID, Miss Frasier ?" Greg asked.

"Sure, um hang on a minute." Cheryl said as she dug around in her purse for her wallet, "Here, I just had it redone with my crown on!"

"Oooo, I don't care, I just need the ID to make you a day pass." Greg grumbled.

"She's going to b here until Saturday." Grace piped in.

"Yes, and I'm going to need to get in to help Grace."

"Alright, to use your pass, just swipe it in the FBI card swipper and you'll need Grace to type in the password." Greg said with no enthusiasm.

As the girls were walking toward the building, they talked about anything and everything.

"So, how do you like being head person guy, of the FBI?" Cheryl asked.

"I think I like it, I mean I've only know about it for like 14 hours. But it sounds great, plus I'm getting an assistant!"

"Ohh, right and the assistant is a boy," Cheryl said. "I know you want him to be someone cute!"

"Stop, I am not. I'm just hoping he'll be a worthy enough FBI person." Grace said as Cheryl gave her a 'come on you know I'm right' look.

"Oh, alright, I hope he's cute too."

"That's what I thought you said." Cheryl said as Grace tapped in the code.

Vic was waiting for Grace and Cheryl at the door.

"Hello ladies!" Vic said as they entered the lobby.

"Morning Vic," Gracie said, "when are you and Joel gonna be done with the dance?"

"As a matter of fact, we're done. We just want your approval."

"What about costumes, Vic?" Cheryl asked.

"Joel has started to work on them, while I finished Gracie's office."

"Oh, that's right I have to see your new office Gracie!"

"Sure, why not. Are Fuller and Joel there, Vic?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Fuller has decided to rearrange my rearranging, and Joel was still working on the costume."

"Okay, let's go." Gracie ushered everyone into the elevator.

On the top floor they all got off and when to the last office door on the right. Cheryl was so excited to be in an FBI building she kept asking all sorts of questions about equipment. Grace was ready to blow her top with all the questions when Vic said "We're here."

"Oh Gracie, it's lovely, so open and big. I love the golden curtains, and maple wood desk. Your team definitely did a great job decorating!"

"Thanks, you can sit here and work on the costume with Joel, who is somewhere." Grace said, just as Joel popped up from the desk – that would eventually become Gracie's assistants.

"Present, Miss. Cheryl, an honor to see you again. Shall we get started on the costume?" Joel asked.

"Umm, I was going to help Gracie with the flyers."

"Go ahead Cher, Vic and Fuller can help me." Grace said.

"Well, okay." Cheryl agreed.

"Okay, honey, so what I was thinking something flapperish, you know, because of the song." Joel said as he chewed a piece of what smelled like peppermint gum.

"Alright, and since Gracie is kinda the leader we'll give her the head outfit, and everyone else can have something else. I was thinking black and gold horizontal strips – you know the kind flapper costumes have flappy stuff like that – for Gracie. The rest of us can wear just black or gold."

"That's nice Hon! I was just thinking if we make it short we'll need to add undies, like cheerleaders."

"Yes, we will, and Gracie was planning to do some kicks."

"She was?"

"No, but I'll make her."

"Not sure if that'll work, but give it a try."

"Alright, can you make like 25 of the gold, 25 of the black, and 1 black and gold, by Saturday night?"

"Of course, dahling. I'll have Vic's help."

"Great, I'm going to go help Gracie, now."

"Phew, who could he be? I've checked all the info I have access to, which is all of it, and I still can't find him." Gracie said as Cheryl walked over to her.

"Sounds like someone is pretty interested in who her assistant is?"

"Maybe your right, I'm wicked excited."

"I know, but we have to focus on getting the talent show up."

"You're right, here's what Vic and I did, before you came over."

_Come one come all!_

_To a fun-filled night, of FBI acts._

_Everyone's invited to showcase a special talent_

_Our special guests include: Gracie Hart – FBI/Runner up for Miss USA, Cheryl Frasier – Miss USA, Sam Fuller – Hart's assistant, and The rest of the USA pageant girls._

_(PS They're all preforrming)_

_Come to the Auditorium in the FBI building on Saturday at 8 pm_

_We hope to see you there_

_Grace Hart __Vic Melling __Cheryl Frasier__Joel Collins_

"Do you like it?" Grace asked Cheryl.

"It's great, now we just have to distribute these."

"We have to leave in one hour to get the girls form JFK."

"Ok, so let's print these and get a move on things!"

"Alright I'll print a hundred, then we can put a few in very department."

"Great, then we can work on the dance, Joel and Vic have the costumes under control."

"That's, well at least I know I'll look good!" Gracie joked.

"Honey, you'll look good in a paper bag, as long as you groom yourself." Cheryl added with a smile. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, we get to see all the girls again, that's good, right?"

"Yeah, it'll be great to see them again!"

"You know, I'll know who my new assistant is once the talent show is over. McDonald said he'll be here by then. I wonder if he knows I'm going to be his boss." Grace said as she lead Cheryl toward the printer.

"Either way Grace, he's going to love you, who doesn't? I love you – in a BFF way."

"Oh, that's so sweet Cheryl."

"McDonald, Sir, we have the posters, would you like one?" Grace asked McDonald, they were handing out all the flyers.

"I'd love one, thank you. Oh Gracie, as soon as this talent show thing, is over, we need you on another assignment, with your assistant." McDonald said.

"What?! I thought my new assistant wasn't able to go on missions because he disobeyed his boss."

"Well yes, but he's great at being on an active mission."

"I'll just have to wip him back into shape?"

"That's what I'm hoping you'll do."

"Alright thank you Sir, see you later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on, once more!" Joel said. If you looked around you'd see Gracie hanging onto the ballet bar grasping for air, Cheryl looking tired and sweaty, and Fuller on the floor looking near death. Gracie, in her tank top, exercise bra, short shorts, Jazz sneakers, and sweat bands, walked over to Joel and pointed her finger at him. "You can't keep us here! We're tired, hunger, and" Gracie said glancing at the clock, "late! Girls we need to go we were suppose to leave ten minutes ago!"

"Oh, you're right, we're late." Cheryl said as she walked toward the locker room. "I'm going to get changed."

"That's a good idea, I can't be all sweaty when we go out." Fuller agreed.

"Hey, do we have time to take a shower Gracie?" Cheryl asked.

"No, we need to leave, just get changed! I'll make sure the bus is ready!" Grace said as she walked to the door.

"Grace Hart! You will not leave this room unless it's to the changing room! I'll go." Joel suggested.

"Fine, just make sure it's the right bus, and uh" Gracie said as she looked thorough her purse "here's the conformation."

"I got this one honey, go, go!"

All three girls were changing into nicer cloths than they would normally wear, in honor of seeing their old friend again. Fuller pulled on a nice navy blue sweater and some black dress pants. Cheryl got a tube top and mini jean skirt, with purple stilettos. And Gracie grabbed a burgundy halter top, dark mini jean skirt, and black stilettos. Once all the girls were fully dressed they headed out toward the bus, where Joel and Vic stood.

"See you soon girls." Vi said.

"Yes, you will, and we'll need you to be ready with all the dress size charts and the dance needs to be ready!" Grace said as she hoped on the bus.

"See you soon!" Cheryl said. When she was safely on the bus Fuller said "Now, why is she always preppy?"

"Alright, Mr. Bus driver, we need to be at JFK in forty minutes, can you handle that?" Grace asked as the bus pulled out of the FBI parking lot.

"I'll be able to get you there in 35." The bus driver said.

"Ok, Cheryl, you're sure all the girls are coming?" Grace asked as they got on the highway.

"Yeah, all were going to get there at twelve! Leslie and Mary Jo can't wait to see you!"

"And I'll be in Barbie town!" Fuller complained.

"Not necessarily, there won't be much time for socializing, we're working on the dance." Grace said.

"I'm just glad I'm not the one who's singing!"

"Oh, yes, did you see the costumes, they really match the songs." Cheryl asked.

"No, but it can't be much shorter than my Tina Turner costume." Fuller commented.

Gracie was too busy thinking about all the things that had to get done. _I have to get all those girls to the FBI HQ and make sure they all have their IDs. I have to memorize the dance – ugh – I'm not really good at dancing, but I'm not terrible. I really wonder who my new assistant will be. I'll have a new mission; hopefully all the people who admire me won't notice me. I really can't wait to get back on the force as a person who's in the action. I'll probably be the one who will get everything set up, that will be so cool! It would be just like Eric, when he – well when he was the master behind the Miss USA pageant. I wonder what he's doing this very second. _

The girls were listening to Gracie's ipod when the bus driver said "Girls we're five minutes from the airport, where should I park?"

"Good question! Um Cheryl where did you tell the girls to meet us?" Gracie asked.

"At whatever plane they…come…from…oh I probably should have said the baggage claim." She said apologetically.

"That's ok, I have all their numbers on my cell, Sam call Alabama through Louisiana, Cheryl call Maine through Oregon, and I'll call Pennsylvania through Wyoming. See what Terminal they'll be coming from; also tell them that we'll be stopping at one first and so on."

Once all the calls had been made the tree girls were heading to terminal two, due to the fact that all the flights in terminal one were out of the country. Grace led the way grabbing her FBI badge to let her through security. They would be meeting Nina(AL), Leslie(CA), Melanie(CO), Katie(FL), Jade(IL), Jenna(KS), Claire(MI), Beth(NE), Sandra(MO), and Ally(NH), at the baggage claim.

It was ten of twelve, so Fuller decided to get them all some coffee from the Starbucks stand.

"Gracie, you were so quiet on the bus, why was that?"Cheryl asked, concerned for her Bestie.

"I was deep in thought." Was all Gracie could answer without giving a smile.

"Why? Oh, I think I know, you're thinking about Eric, weren't you?"

"No, I was just wondering what he was doing."

"Oh, Gracie, same thing! You really need to get a man in your life, it'll make you feel happier!"

"You're just saying that because you're will Jeff. How is he?"

"He's great, you know we've only been dating for a week but, it's great."

"Here, one venti Caramel Macchiato, grande light blended coffee cream frappuccino, and tall steamed milk with vanilla."

"Thanks Sam." Cheryl said. Gracie just stared out the window, thinking _Cheryl got Eric's drink, he's always ask me to pick one up on my way to work._

"Look, it's twelve, we should head to the baggage claim." Gracie suggested.

"Alright, why don't we go right after we finish to give them a chance to get their luggage." Cheryl said.

"Ok, fine we'll head there in ten minutes, kay?" The girls shook their head.

Ten minutes later the girls were heading toward the baggage claim. Gracie had finished her drink and really had to go to the bathroom now. So once the girls positioned themselves at a place where everyone, who walked past them would see them, Gracie darted off toward the bathroom.

"The planes that have arrived are: 1957 from Alabama, 235 form California, 2356 from Colorado, 7789 from Florida, 5984 from Illinois, 165 from Kansas, 7145 from Michigan, and 523 from Missouri.

Once the people started coming, the girls could make out Katie, and someone they truly didn't expect.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:**__ Hi everyone, I just wanted to say thanks for reading. I haven't had much time to update, so the chapters aren't very long but I'll try harder to make them longer._

_Thnx ~ kk-writing-diva1_

Chapter 5

"Oh my god! Katie! Over here, come here!" Cheryl said as she waved her hands like crazy.

"Oh, Cheryl!" Katie said as she hurried over to Cheryl leaving the man at her side.

"I missed you so much!" Cheryl cried. "What is he doing here?" Cheryl referred to the man.

"Oh, him? He's with the FBI, and he's protecting me from danger. There have been a few scary messages, I can't talk about them. It's too worrisome for me. You'll have to ask him if you want to know."

"Hello, Miss United States, it's a pleasure to see you again." The man, who was protecting Katie, said.

"Eric Matthews? You're here, for good?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh, so this is the Eric Matthews that dumped Gracie, over the phone, ten minutes before their date?" Fuller asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, well, kind of." Eric said as he stood behind Katie.

"You're gonna get it." Sam said as she stepped forward.

"No, Sam, I'm not done talking to him. Well, are you leaving?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes, I'm heading back to Miami, she'll be with the FBI, and Hart. Hart wouldn't let me down."

"Unlike you let her down." Fuller said.

"Well, if she had just listened to my side of the story she would know what happened." Eric defended himself.

"Well, then tell us, pretty boy." Sam said.

"Love to, but I can't, my plane is suppose to take off in five minutes. Great seeing you again Miss Frasier; nice to meet you Sam." Eric said as he walked away.

"We won't tell Gracie about seeing him, promise girls?" Cheryl said, knowing Gracie had been thinking about him a lot lately. All the girls shook their head in unison.

"Hey, guys, oh Katie!" Grace said as she walked up the group. "How was your flight?"

"Smooth, um, the FBI in Miami," Grace Immediately thought of Eric and her new advisor, "told me to tell you that someone has been sending threats to me, they think because I'm entering a modeling/ Miss World pageant, so I need to have someone, FBI-ey to watch me the whole time." Katie got out in under 30 seconds.

"Okay, that's fine, Fuller can stay with you in the bus when we get the other girls." Grace said. "I'll have you talk with McDonald when we get back to the HQ."

When all the girls were accounted for they all headed back to the bus talking about everything they missed. All of them agreed the outfits Cheryl described would be hot, and thought Gracie would be a great star with the dance and song. They were very excited to find out about Gracie's promotion, and Cheryl's dating – for a week. Katie's threats, were a bit scary – as she said – but they all thought she was very brave to go to the FBI. Another thing Gracie found interesting was that half the girls were going into that pageant.

After five stops at five different terminals they had all the girls.

"Mr. Bus Driver?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes?" He said."

"We're ready to go back to the FBI HQ."

"Alright, Miss."

About thirty minutes later, the girls had their ID's out and were organized by state, to get their new FBI passes. All the girls were super excited to see inside of an FBI building.

While Cheryl and Fuller took the pageant girls to the dance room to get fitted, Gracie took Katie to see McDonald.

"Excuse me, McDonald?" Gracie asked as she opened his office door, and poked her head in.

"Yes Hart? What is it, something go wrong with your girls?" He asked sarcastically.

"I was talking to Katie Miller, Miss Florida, and she told the Miami FBI she was getting threatening letters. She suspects it was from someone in her next pageant – a modeling/Miss World.

"Miss World? I thought only Miss United States could go to that?"

"That's right, but this is something like a modeling pageant for Miss World, once they figure out who the Model is she will get to go to the Miss World pageant. She'll be going as one of the girls who give tips, and…other stuff."

"It seems you really know what you're talking about, Hart!"

"Sir, I'm not an expert, Katie just told me a bit of info."

"Yes, I see. Well I see that we'll have to take care of her. Seeing you handle your last assignment, so well, I'll give you her as your next assignment. It'll start as soon as you walk out this door. I'll have someone do some research on those notes, and contact the FBI in Miami, as well as our new employee. I think you should get a group together once this 'talent show' is over."

"Yes, of course…Sir, if you're done, I think I'll go protect Katie now."

"Don't forget to keep her safe at all coasts." McDonald said as Grace backed away from the door.

"I will thank you Sir." Gracie said as she headed toward the gym – the place Cheryl, Katie and the rest of the girls would be getting their sizes measured.

When Gracie got down toward the gym, there were FBI guys everywhere, looking like they had just been in a fight and were 'resting'. The girls were getting measured in the dressing room, most likely by Joel. While girls were heading in, other girls were putting on tight cammies so the measuring would be accurate. Grace could tell the girls were lining up by state, considering Alabama through Hawaii were getting their own cloths back on and handing that cammy to the next girl in line. As Grace walked up to Katie she tried to shoe the other agents out of the gym so the girls could have their privacy.

"Katie," Gracie said as soon as they were in five feet of each other, "you're sleepin' at my house with Cheryl."

"Oh goddie! Sleepover!" Katie squealed as she handed her cammy to Miss Maine – Kristen. Then she went to go find Cheryl to tell her the great news. Since Gracie and Cheryl were already measured, they didn't have to worry about the long wait. While Katie was finding Cheryl Gracie went to find Fuller. Gracie finally found fuller getting changed into her workout outfit.

"Hey." Gracie started.

"Hey." Fuller said flatly.

"Oh, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Grace asked just as Fuller was getting up.

"Nothing." _Jeeze! Guess Sam's not in the mood to talk._ Gracie thought.

"Well, are you ok?" Grace asked again. "It 's not really your scene, is it?"

"Not really."

"Well, you don't have to do it if you don't want."

"You aren't yourself, look at what you're wearing." Sam pointed to Gracie's light blue off the shoulder tee-shirt.

"Oh, come on, I'm still me. I just dress better."

"If you say so, but I'm watching you."

"You're kidding right?" Gracie asked with a slightly scared face.

"Yeah, but just remember, I'm gonna kick you crazy if you change too much."

"That's great!"

"Once I learn the dance I'm heading back to the office ok? Or will you need help with the cattle." Sam referred to the pageant ladies.

"You can leave, I mean I know you have a lot of work to do with your big promotion too."

"That will be a challenge." Sam said then she hurried off to help Joel so the girls could finish faster.

Once all the fits were done, Vic and Joel started to teach the girls their dance. They would replay and replay and replay the song over and over. The girls had to make it perfect. They were used this kind of treatment – which was good. After four hours of non-stop training, five water breaks, and two bathroom breaks, the girls had mastered the routine. So Grace had got the girls rental cars – to share – (she's not made of money) and she showed them how to get to their hotel. Once all the girls were accommodated, she Cheryl and Katie went back to her house.

"Wow, long day!" Cheryl said as she stepped into Gracie's house and fell on the couch.

"Oh, I know, where can I put my stuff?" Katie asked holding one pink duffle bag and two large hot pink suitcases. Gracie was holding her missing Vera Bradley Pink floral suitcase.

"Come I'll show you to your room." Grace said as she headed upstairs.

All the girls were settled in – finally – at 6:43, now it was time to eat.

"Alright what do you guys want to eat? I have _Angel Hair Marinara, Broccoli and Cheddar Roasted Potatoes, Chicken Enchiladas Monetary, Chicken Fettuccini, Chicken Marcela with Broccoli, Chicken Parmesan, Dragon Shrimp Lo Mein, Four Cheese Pizza, Lemon Herb Chicken Piccata, Macaroni and Cheese, and Ravioli Florentine._" Gracie listed.

"Uh, no offence Gracie, but I think you've had enough microwave dinners." Cheryl said as she walked around her kitchen looking for something fresh to make.

"If you're looking for something, you won't find anything." Gracie saved her the trouble. Katie walked in and sat on a stool by the kitchen counter.

"Why don't we order out? Any good Chinese places around here?" Katie asked.

"There's a great restaurant called _The Peking Duck House_, They deliver." Gracie said. After ten minutes of looking up their menu, online, they called and ordered. While Gracie got into her pajamas, Katie and Cheryl looked through her movie selection.

"Hmm, she has so many movies, _Ghost Rider, Bride Wars, True Lies, Face Off, Labor Pains, The Wedding Date, Legally Blonde, Maid of Honor, The Wedding Planner, A Boyfriend for Christmas, Mama Mia…The Nanny Diaries, The Cutting Edge. _Wow, she is loaded." Cheryl said as Grace came downstairs, wearing her juicy couture PJs. Her top had kisses and the words "juicy couture" all over it. Her bottoms were just pink and red plaid.

"Have you made a selection?" Gracie asked as she went to her purse, which was sitting on the couch, and took out some money.

"We've each picked one, and you get to pick which one you'd rather watch!" Cheryl said.

"And while you're picking we'll go get changed! Girlies night is just beginning!" Katie squealed. As the girls headed upstairs Cheryl handed Gracie two movies: _The Wedding Date_, and _A Boyfriend for Christmas_._Great!_ Gracie thought._ They picked lovey dovey movies, well, I do really like them, ok, umm, bubblegum, bubblegum, in a dish….wish? ok I'll go with this one._ A few minutes later the girls came back all dolled up. Katie was wearing a velvet crop top with a pair f Capri pants, and Cheryl was wearing a violet short dress.

"So, which movie have you picked?" Cheryl asked in a British accent.

"I have chosen _A Boyfriend for Christmas_." Gracie said as calmly as she could.

"Yes!" Katie souted.

"You win Kate." Cheryl congratulated just as the doorbell ringed.

"Why don't you put the DVD in and I'll get the food?" Gracie suggested.

"Coolio." Cheryl said as she grabbed the TV, DVD, and Direct TV remotes.

"When is she gonna get a universal remote?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, but she better, it's getting confusing." Cheryl said as she turned on the huge flat screen TV, she pressed a button that made a disk drive pop out and she pushed in the DVD. Once the screen turned blue with the loading bar on it, Grace walked back in carrying two big bags of food.

"Wow, what did we order?" Cheryl asked.

"I really don't know." Grace responded. "Shall we dig in?"

"Love to," Katie said as she headed toward the kitchen to get forks, spoons, knifes, and plates.

"Get in here the movie's starting!" Cheryl called as Gracie set up the food on the coffee table. "I've got the trays."

"I'd really love to watch this movie so, whenever you guys want to shut up, and get your 'bo, boes on the couch, I'll it the unpause button." Cheryl added.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming, and what's a 'bo,bo'?" Katie asked.

"It's a butt in Cheryl speak." Gracie answered. After five minutes all the girls were seated on the couch watching a great movie , with plenty of _fresh_ Lo Mein, Sushi, dumplings, fried chicken, and plenty more.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: **__I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Thanks for staying with me. I've been sick since Thursday and I've been home, and I wrote the last chapter while I was sick. I'll try my best to upload at least one chapter per week. Please, please, please review! It'll make me feel better. Leave me your thoughts or things you think I could improve on. Leave things you want to see happen, or your favorite chapter. I'll give a shout out to my first reviewer. (and many others) (-: _

_So sorry I haven't Witten in so long_

_School is crazy, so many things to study for etc. Ugh! _

_Please bear with me, I'll try my best to update every week, if I don't it's because of school or other activities I do_

_Thnx kk-writing-diva1_

_I do not own the song "Tik Tok" Ke$ha sings it_

Chapter 6

When you're working so hard to find out who your new employee is, organizing your office, and working on your talent, time flies by. It was the night before the day of the talent show, and Gracie and the pageant girls were finished with the dance. Everyone was bursting at the seams. Once the night was over everyone would go home and get a good night's sleep; in the morning (around 10) Gracie, Cheryl, and Katie would arrive to start the decorations. The rest of the ladies will arrive at noon, and finish up.

"Gracie, are we almost done?" Cheryl asked as she dropped a stack of papers on Gracie's new Mahogany desk.

"Did you look through all those files?" Gracie responded with a question.

"Yes, none of them were interesting." Cheryl said with bore. They were looking for none other than Gracie's new assistant. Cheryl hadn't found anything to exciting. "Did you ever think maybe his file isn't in here?"

"Yeah, but maybe we just missed it." Grace said as she shuffled through some papers.

"I doubt it." Cheryl said.

"Alright, we can go soon."

"Speaking of going, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Katie asked as she stepped through the doorframe.

"I don't know. What do you want? Pizza?" Gracie asked.

"We had take out last night, Grace." Cheryl piped in.

"Well, why don't you go shopping and cook something?" Grace challenged.

"I have no problem, I can cook." Katie said. "I'll teach you guys if you want." She offered.

"Well, maybe later, but just make us dinner for tonight, okay?" Grace asked.

"Sure, and I'll make breakfast as well. I'm a morning person!" Katie cried.

"Well I'm not, way not." Grace said.

"I'm both." Cheryl cut in.

"What do you want me to make?" Katie asked.

"Something quick, we have to work on the decorations." Grace said as she shut her HP laptop and Computer off. She started to pack the laptop up, and Cheryl came over to help. Katie grabbed their coats on Gracie's new coat rack.

"That's easy, anyone a vegetarian?" Katie asked, she and Cheryl were already outside. Grace was shutting off the lights and closing her door.

"Alright come on," Gracie said as she stuck her goldish key into keyhole and twisted it. "We still have a ton of work to do."

As Grace, Cheryl, and Katie passed McDonald's office, on their way to the elevator, he popped his head out. "Grace, make sure the room will be ready for the play. Alright?"

"Yes sir, we'll be working all day to set it up." Grace answered, as she motioned for the girls to come next to her.

"Ah, Miss Frasier, it is an honor to meet Miss. United States." McDonald said as he kissed her hand. "Miss. Miller, I assure you, you are in the best possible care." He said as they shook hands.

"Thank you so much Sir, I am grateful to have Gracie as a watcher person." Katie said.

"Enough talk, we'll have plenty time to talk, after your performance at the talent show. Go, you have much work to do." McDonald said as he ushered them to the elevator.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, good night." Gracie said as she pressed the "g" button.

"Come on ladies, bye Rick see you tomorrow, let's go to Whole Foods." Gracie said as she led them to her car and said goodbye to Rick.

"Great, I love that store, and then you can help me pick out what we get." Katie said as she climbed in the back of Gracie's New Cadillac Escalade Hybrid. Cheryl climbed the shotgun seat. (seat next to driver) Gracie walked around her white pearl car to the right back seat door and strapped her laptop in. Both girls stared at her.

"What?" She asked as though she hadn't done anything weird. "I just want to make sure it won't go anywhere."

"Sure." Cheryl said as she looked in her purse for something.

"Fine, let's go." Gracie said as she pressed her GPS on, and tapped on "my locations".

"Gracie, turn the car on, I want to put my ipod on." Cheryl complained.

"Alright, hang on let me put the key in."Gracie said just as the GPS binged.

"Okay, let's get there, and then get out." Katie said, "Then I can make you dinner while you guys set up the diagram of the stage room."

"Fine with me, oooh, here's a good song." Cheryl said as she tapped her ipod touch.

"What song is this?" Katie asked as the music started playing. "Is this Tik Tok? I thought that someone like you wouldn't be listening to something like this."

"Well I am, so there." Cheryl spit back.

After about half an hour of Cheryl's ipod the girls scouted for a parking spot. When they finally achieved their goal, Gracie grabbed her eco-friendly bags out of her trunk, and headed for the door – followed by Katie and Cheryl. Once they were inside Katie grabbed a shopping cart and started browsing the produce. She picked up some strawberries, peaches, plums, watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew, Santa melon, Cherries, grapes, apples, and Clementine's. Then she got some lettuce, peppers, carrots, broccoli, spinach, Asparagus, beans, celery, corn, cucumbers, Kohlrabi, leeks, mushrooms, onions, potatoes, rhubarb, shallots, and tomatoes.

"Oh my god. How much stuff are you getting Katie? You've already filled up one cart." Grace asked.

"Well, you have absolutely nothing at your house, and I've decided to cater the talent show too." Katie responded as she picked out an artichoke.

"Here, I got another carriage." Cheryl said as she pulled it up next to the other one.

"Great, let's get to the rest of the store, before I go broke." Gracie said.

Once Katie had gotten to the meat, poultry, fish, sweets, snacks, deli, hot bar, salad bar, pizza kitchen, and miscellaneous sections they headed toward the check out. The final price was so large, but with Gracie's new salary she was able to afford it, no problem. After all that mayhem at Whole Foods Market, the girls grabbed the three carriages, needed to lug all the food, and headed for Gracie's White Pearl Cadillac.

"This stuff is so heavy, Katie. What did you buy?" Gracie asked "I don't know if I have enough room in my kitchen for even one of these shopping carts."

"Well, I'll find room for it." Katie said.

"You better, and you're going to have to do it without my help. I'm working on the room."

"Oh, I'll help you!" Cheryl said. "Don't we need to go get decorations at a store or something?"

"Yes, we do. I know exactly where to find them, but let's focus on what we're doing with the room first." Grace said as she unloaded the last bag, and turned to bring the shopping cart to a cart return.

"Fine, I have some great ideas!" Cheryl said as she hopped in the back of the car.

"Yeah! I get shotgun now!" Katie said as Gracie got in the front seat.

"Alright we're going home, we have a long night ahead of us." Grace said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

After around half an hour of driving the girls were talking about the different designs they could do with the room they were given. They were all tired from their busy day. Once they got into the room, Cheryl went into 'planning mode'. She got a piece of paper and wrote down all the things they were talking about in the car. Katie got the lugubrious job of bringing in the groceries, and Gracie popped a piece of gum in her mouth and walked to the couch, where Cheryl was lounging.

"Gracie, I have a fantastic idea. Come sit, and look at all these ideas." Cheryl said as she patted the spot next to her. "Now, we want to go for relaxing, and we have that. We were talking white in the car…what do you think of when you think white?"

"Vanilla?" Gracie asked.

"No, silly, a Wedding. So I looked up subtle wedding décor, online, and bingo! I got something, lazy looking, in my opinion perfect for a talent show, you know, for adults." Cheryl said, proud of herself.

"Alright, looks fine, but maybe that's because I'm tired, we'll go to get the store and get everything. We're leaving my apartment at eight." Gracie said as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Gracie, oh look, I'm almost done sorting all this stuff, an dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Cool…What happened to my kitchen?" Grace asked as she looked around at the quite small room. It smelled like the green-works cleaner and some kind of fragrance, Lilac? Fox Glove? Oh well it was floral.

"I did some sprucing up, while you were working, and cleaned all your cabinets. Do you like it?" Katie asked. She was reading a People magazine on the peninsula.

"Yeah, It's so clean."

"Now you can't drive boys away." Katie said, she looked up for the first time, and spoted Cheryl scooting her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, it smells divine in here. What is that? Cherry? Roses?" Cheryl asked as she entered the kitchen.

"It's dinner," The girls looked at Katie "okay, it's Cherry Blossom. Don't you like it? It's puts a great feeling in this room."

"Great, I'm going to get ready for bed, and I'm picking to movie this time." Gracie said as she walked upstairs.

A few minutes later the girls were all in a blanket eating a fast dinner, and watching "While You Were Sleeping". All of them were so into the movie they didn't realize their food had become cold. Once the movie was half-way over they had an intermission. All of them scrambled for the bathroom, with Katie making it in first, with Gracie missing it by an inch. Then once Katie was done she went into the kitchen and made them ice-cream Sundays, with all the toppings – to celebrate the fact that they had done everything, except buying the decorations.

The girls finished the movie and decided they didn't want to move so they all fell asleep in the couch, crunched into little balls. Each girls curled their blanket under themselves, and crashed.

The next thing Gracie knew it was 5:00 AM

* * *

_Sorry I left it at a cliff hanger, I'll try to update more, keep reviewing please_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Crap!_ Grace thought to herself. _Why, why do I volunteer for everything?_ She uncovered herself, and slipped on a random pair of jeans and a shirt. She couldn't even see the road when she looked out the window. Grace walked to the kitchen and realized Cheryl and Katie were already up.

"Gracie, you're finally up, we need to get going." Cheryl said as she finished up her eggs.

"I didn't want to wake you up, so I just made you some muffins." Katie said as she handed Grace a bag off Blueberry muffins. _When did she get up this morning?_ Grace wondered.

"Its fine, I'll deal. Okay girls let's go get the decorations, no wait, Starbucks first." Grace said as she picked up her purse and grabbed her keys off the nail in the wall Eric had put in for her.

"G, wait I need to go to the bathroom." Cheryl said.

"Go, but make it quick."

A few minutes later Cheryl came out all smiles.

"You must have had a very nice bathroom trip." Katie said from the front seat. She turned on her butt warmer.

"Why do you get the front seat?"

"You, apparently, had to go to the bathroom." Grace just put the key in and speeded to Starbucks. Once they had all the things needed Grace called Onstar, to get directions to the nearest Iparty.

Once the directions were taken care of, the girls were racing toward the nearest Starbucks drive through, and off to Iparty. When Grace pulled up to the menu of Starbucks drinks, she scanned it and asked the girls what they wanted.

"Hello, welcome to Starbuck, how may I help you?" A sleepy voice asked from the inside of Starbucks.

"Hi, um one venti Hot chocolate, hold the whip."

"Yep."

"One venti White hot chocolate hold the whip."

"Sure."

"One venti caramel macchiato hold the whip and dressing, and one iced chocolate peppermint mocha."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, two Asaigo bagels, three blueberry scones, four chocolate croissants, one cheese Danish, one chocolate mini sparkle doughnut, one chocolate old fashioned doughnut, and five marble pound cakes."

"Okay will that be all?"

"Yes." _Who the heck is all this food for? Not me or Katie, we already ate, and even Gracie can't eat that much._

"Ok that would be one venti Hot chocolate, hold the wip, One venti White hot chocolate hold the wip, One venti caramel macchiato hold the wip and dressing, and one iced chocolate peppermint mocha, two Asaigo bagels, three blueberry scones, four chocolate croissants, one cheese Danish, one chocolate mini sparkle doughnut, one chocolate old fashioned doughnut, and five marble pound cakes?"

"That's all."

"Alright, your total comes to $37.98. First window please."

"Grace who is all the food for?" Katie asked as Grace put the car in park next to the first window.

"Taste testers, for the bureau. They get to pick the desserts, and then I have to go get them."

"Nice," Cheryl mustered from the back, "So who're you giving the extras to?"

"Whoever wants them." Grace finished as a short dark skinned girl walked up to the counter.

"Hello, that'll be $37.98, cash or credit?"

"Credit," Grace said as she whipped out her visa.

"Okay," She swiped the card and gave it back to Gracie. "Thank you have a good day!"

"Thanks." Gracie said as she sped away in her car. The girls blasted the radio all the way to iparty. After about ten minutes, Gracie was pulling into the giant parking lot for iparty. Katie was the first to get out. "Oh I'm so excited we get to pick all the decorations and everything! Should we get balloons too?"

"It's not the day of the party so well have to get the ones we want and fill 'em up ourselves."

"Oh, That's so much fun!" Cheryl jumped in.

"Alright, Katie, you and Cheryl can get the balloons, I'll go look for things that fall under a white silver theme." Gracie said, unenthusiastically. She clutched her coffee cup and stalked off.

"Alright, let's see. We need white and silver balloons." Katie said as she grabbed a bag of both.

"Gold couldn't hurt either!" Cheryl added, and reached for that pack.

"We could get balloons that said things like…"

"Like what? All they have is happy birthday and congratulations." Cheryl said.

"True."

…..

After all the choosing was over and the final strings had been tied up, the only thing left to do was wait for the talent show to start.

A/N: okay, hey guys, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I know some of you really like the story, and I'll continue it, probably on a really slow basis, but I will continue. I don't know how good it will be because I kind of ran out of ideas. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions, ways to make the story better please, please, please let me know!


End file.
